Desert Rose
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Yami happens upon Bakura, dancing in the park one night. Song Fic Desert Rose, by Sting SEQUEL has been added as second chapter
1. Desert Rose

Leo: I do not own YuGiOh!

Desert Rose 

Yami shivered as he stepped outside. It was getting close to winter. A season he was not particularly fond of. And despite the continually dropping temperature he found himself strolling down the street, with the park as his destination.

There was something about the park he found relaxing when it was dark and only lit by the light of the moon, with out another person in sight. He'd sit there on one of the park benches and listen to the wind rustle the trees. It was calming for him.

He neared the entrance of the park, like usual. He continued on his path to his bench, but he stopped when he saw something move. He slowed his pace, until he was all but creeping up to what appeared to be another person.

He was astounded by what he saw as he finally got close enough to get a good view. The swish of silver hair sparkled against the glow of the white moon, which hung full overhead. The white skin of the being looked like silk as it moved gracefully in a rhythmic motion. Yami gaped at the breath taking image before him.

The music resonated softly from the small boom box sitting on the picnic table. The CD skipped to the next track which had a more African feel to it. The melody blended with the chanting and the first chorus opened up, as the white haired dancer began to move to the soft beat.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my mind  
_

That beautiful body moved, dipping expertly, with flexible grace of a cat. Yami couldn't help but stare in awe. Despite the fact that it was his supposed greatest immortal enemy, he found himself completely entranced. He'd always more pictured the thief as cruel and ruthless, but never in his 5000 years would he have ever expected to see what he was currently seeing. And the more frightening thing was, every move that lithe figure made, caused Yami to want him even more.

He tried to fight with himself, thinking that maybe he was tired, and that's why he was having such thoughts. Or maybe he was dreaming, which was unlikely, since he was freezing his ass off. Or maybe he actually had fallen for the thief. He'd toyed with the thought before. But he'd always thought it so unlikely.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

Bakura was still unaware of Yami's presence. He was so absorbed in the music and motions. He knew that if anyone knew about his little hobby, they'd run miles with it and laugh until they cried, with maybe the exception of Anzu, and even then, he didn't want Anzu's support. To him, dancing was an art, an ancient one at that. Yes, he was a thief, there was no denying that, but thieving wasn't the only thing that got him fed during those harsh nights in Egypt.

During the day, he was Bakura, the King of Thieves. But at night, he was Bakura, the Egyptian exotic dancer. He couldn't decide which he enjoyed more. As his mind raced through his past experiences the steps flowed. From memory they were played, unknowingly to an audience.

_The Desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

The song was perfect for Bakura, Yami thought to himself. He was a desert flower. A pure white rose. And with his body, he tortured. Yami wanted more than anything to walk up to him and capture his lips in a heated kiss. But he didn't. He couldn't. He was too transfixed on this dance. And so badly he wanted Bakura to dance the rest of the night away.

His simple attire only seemed to add to the effect. His white button up shirt was, un-tucked and un-buttoned at the top, with his faded blue jeans, close fitting to his body. He was bare footed, feet stepping so lightly that it didn't bother him at all. His hair was ruffled, spiky as always, and flowing to his every movement. And with his eyes closed, the outside world seemed to be cut off from him.

_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems  
_

Soon, humming followed the dancing and eventually the thief was singing along to the Arabic chanting in the background of the song. Yami took quick notice of this. Bakura's voice was usually harsh and even raspy. But there, it was soft.

Yami almost thought that maybe it was Ryou he'd actually stumbled upon. But Ryou didn't know Arabic. And being truthful. Ryou wasn't very graceful either.

_  
I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

That voice reached an octave he would have never thought possible. The combination of voice and body was mind blowing. If any of his friends had been there, each would have a new found respect for the spirit of the Ring.

Bakura leaned his body back, bending his whole body, until he touched the ground. He pulled himself back up in an almost seductive manner, which sent chills through his viewer.

_  
I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

There was so much the thief had hidden from the world. Yami wanted to uncover more and let everyone see what was hiding under the intimidation and dispassionate threats. That there was truly a remarkable person beneath it all.

Forever that image of Bakura would remain in his mind. The image he much more preferred to his violent and cruel one.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand  
_

There was no falter in his steps. He continued tirelessly. His breathing remained even, as if he's practiced this dance over and over, perfecting the moves, though no one but he would know it. It was a personal achievement.

Some thing only the thief would truly be able to appreciate. If only he knew. If only he knew that his movements and singing were making his greatest enemy melt before him.

_Sweet desert rose  
Who shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

Yami walked closer, knowing that only when the thief opened his eyes would he be seen. He was not afraid of getting caught watching. He wanted it.

The song found its last chorus and Bakura motions began to slow, knowing the end of the song was near. That song was truly his favorite. He sang along softly to the last words.

_  
Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

The music stopped and Bakura wiped the sweat from his forehead, while grabbing his bottle of water, to take a drink. The soft crunching of leaves startled him and he turned in quick response. Standing before him, wearing a slight smile on his face was Yami. Bakura's eyes widened at the realization.

"Pharaoh!" He snapped. "How long have you been there!"

"How long is that song?" Yami asked, seeming almost innocent.

Bakura paled as it hit him that the other spirit saw it all. "You saw all of that?" He asked meekly, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yes. I did. And you took my breath away, thief. I think you've stolen something from me." He stepped up to Bakura, until they were standing toe to toe.

"And what did I steal?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips.

"My heart," was the simple reply.

He could say nothing. His heart beat faster as he heard the words. Indeed, he may have stolen something no other could: the pharaoh's heart. But the pharaoh also took something of his. His love.

The two leaned closer and closer, slowly until finally their lips touched. That sweet kiss, seeming to last for hours, but was only minutes. The two fell deeper into the kiss as each began to explore the other's mouth with their tongues.

They broke apart to catch their breaths. Both were blushing furiously as they exchanged gazes. Yami's hand went up to run along Bakura's cheek. Oh gods, was he beautiful.

"Yami." Bakura said in a breathless gasp.

"Shh." Yami pulled him in again. This time holding him a close embrace.

"Why?" Bakura whispered, with his head against Yami's shoulder.

"Because, you lured me. You cast a spell on me. And I can't resist you this time."

"My pharaoh, you never had a chance as far as resisting me goes." Bakura smirked, knowing he'd won that battle.

Yami rested his head on the other's shoulder and the two remained in each other's embrace long after the end of that song. And the many that followed.

Owari!


	2. Genie In A Bottle

_Here's the sequel, originally it was in it's own story, but I'm cleaning up my fanfiction account. _

Genie in a bottle

Yami walked up to the apartment door. The one he shared with Bakura. He fumbled with his keys trying to get the right one into the lock. It was probably around nine pm. That was okay though. He knew Bakura was a night owl. The neighbors knew it too, having been woken up on several accounts from Bakura's blaring music.

That night was no different. As he slid the key into the lock he could feel the deep bass of the stereo vibrating through the walls and rattling the door. He couldn't help but smile. He already knew what he was going to open the door to find.

He swung the door open and took in the scene before him. He was right. Bakura had moved aside the coffee table and was standing in the center of the living room, with the lights dimmed. The song had just started and Yami could clearly tell that Bakura was getting into it.

The quick yet rhythmic beats were enough to start Bakura. He could go anywhere with a song that caught his attention. Bakura turned to look at Yami, who nearly melted when he caught the look in Bakura's eyes.

Bakura was covered in a clean sweat. Smelling much like Lotus, his choice in perfumes and incense, which was burning in a simple little oil burner on the end table. His white shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up in a sloppy but sexy way. His feet were half covered by the long silk sleep pants he was sporting, but his movements were still has smooth as they'd ever been.

"Good evening ai." Bakura smiled, moving his arms to follow the tempo just before the first words of the song were sung.

"..Good...evening." Yami breathed in. Bakura ALWAYS took his breath away. He'd questioned his sanity many times, as to why he would have been an enemy to THIS! This dancing god before him. Bakura wasn't great with words...that was certain, even at times he was bad with them. But when he danced he spoke much louder than any words ever could.

The white haired thief hummed along as the words began. Slowly he was moving closer to Yami.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

Yami dropped the bag he was carrying by the door as he closed it, clumsily pushing the lock shut and leaning against the door itself. Bakura was on the prowl. Out to ensnare his 'enemy' again with the power of his elegant body. And damn it all if it wasn't working.

_You're licking your lips_

_And blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away..._

_Baby Baby baby_

Bakura smiled with his eyes half lidded, while swaying his body as he came within feet of the pharaoh.

Bakura smiled to himself. He knew exactly what it took to make Yami hot and bothered. And no one could do it better than he could. He took pride in that fact. And he'd yet to see someone prove him wrong.

_Oh oh oh oh oh My body's sayin let's go_

_Oh oh oh oh oh But my heart is saying no, no..._

Bakura leaned against Yami, placing a finger against the other's lips and singing in a soft tenor voice along with the song.

"_If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay_," Bakura moved a knee to place it against the wall beside Yami, while the rest of him fit against his lover. He moved his arms down his body and placed his slender hands on Yami's, "_I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way._.." He guided Yami's hands up his sides seductively.

A sleek smile spread across Bakura's face as he moved to brush his lips against Yami's, "_If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do_."

Bakura didn't need to guide his lover anymore. Yami pushed both of them away from the wall. Bakura swayed as he unbuttoned Yami's shirt. At time like this Bakura was very appreciative of the absence of Yami's normal leather attire.

_The music's banging and the lights down low_

_Just one more dance and were good to go_

Yami swayed along with Bakura. That'd been one thing Bakura had been successfully pulling Yami into. Now it wasn't too hard to loosen up that stiff body.

Bakura dipped at a low point in the song and slowly moved back up, pulling his hands up Yami's spine, inciting some pretty sensual sensations in him. Months before Yami could have felt his knees buckle. Now, he merely wanted to join Bakura, in this erotic escapade.

_Waitin for someone who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight_

_Baby Baby Baby_

The sheer gray shirt that was previously hugging Yami's body, slid down his arms and fell to the floor. Bakura leaned against Yami's warm skin. His curious tongue finding interest in the nape of his lover's neck.

Yami's hands ran through Bakura's silvery white locks. He moved back and pulled the owner of the silky hair to face him. His fell against the other's in a passionate locking kiss.

_If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle; you gotta rub me the right way._

Hands moved to fist in the other's hair. Both were focused on exploring the other's mouth, with their tongues brushing against each other, raising their hunger for each other. Neither was willing to break a moment like that. Neither could bring them selves to stop.

_If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you..._

The song was forgotten as the two continued even into the next song. Uncaring that the phone began to ring, and ignoring of the yelling neighbors.

"That's one hell of a welcome." Yami was the one to pull back, in need of air as he gasped the words.

"I've only just begun," Bakura's half lidded smile told Yami of the naughty little plans that must have been running through the thief's mind.

"Don't hold back on my account." Yami's smile matched Bakura's.

"Come into the kitchen koi. Rub me the right way, and I'm sure I can make a few of your wishes come true." Bakura said in a husky and sexy tone, with that wicked grin still plastered on his face.

"As you wish," He chuckled, being pulled along into the kitchen by Bakura.

xxx

_Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
